The present invention relates to a portable wet/dry vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held wet/dry vacuum with a powered rotary brush for applying cleaning fluid and suctioning dirt and debris from carpets, floors, and above-floor surfaces.
Portable hand-held vacuum cleaners have become extremely popular for cleaning a variety of surfaces in homes, offices, cars or wherever there are hard-to-reach places. These portable vacuum cleaner units are relatively light weight and have a handle in order to enable a user to readily utilize them in places where canister, upright or shop-type vacuum cleaners cannot be used. As will be appreciated, these portable vacuum cleaners are utilized typically for small clean-up jobs or hard-to-reach places.
While such prior art portable hand-held vacuum cleaners have worked well for their intended purposes, they have been primarily useful for picking up light weight dry debris, such as dust and small particulate matter. Where heavier and more dense particulate matter is encountered, they have been less effective. In fact, even where dust or other lighter particulate matter are desired to be picked up or collected, the overall efficiency and effectiveness of the prior vacuum cleaners has been less than desired.
Many prior art portable vacuum cleaners were also not constructed for picking up or collecting wet debris, such as liquid spills. For example, the filters and motors of some of the prior art portable vacuum cleaners would unnecessarily be exposed and/or not adapted to wet debris.
Another limiting factor of some prior art portable vacuums is the efficiency and effectiveness of the airflow path through the vacuum cleaner units, while depositing debris in a debris canister or container. Most of the prior art vacuum cleaner units do not deposit the debris in a debris canister or container separate from an air communication channel, while maintaining an efficient airflow path or communication channel throughout the unit.
Some prior art wet/dry vacuum cleaner units do not include brushes which would help work a cleaning fluid into the surface being cleaned prior to vacuuming. Many wet/dry vacuum cleaners do not even have a container for cleaning fluid. Those vacuum cleaner units which do have brushes usually actuate the brushes while a suction is being drawn thereby splitting the power of the motor for both tasks.
Other hand-held vacuums are difficult to use in that they are awkward to service. Others are expensive to produce in that they have complex reciprocating brush mechanisms.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new and improved hand-held wet/dry vacuum which would overcome the foregoing deficiencies and others while meeting the above-stated needs and providing better and more advantageous overall results.
The present invention relates to a new and improved hand-held wet/dry vacuum. More specifically, the wet/dry vacuum has a powered brush for working cleaning fluid into a surface to be cleaned and a spray nozzle for distributing cleaning fluid onto the surface to be cleaned.
In the preferred embodiment, the hand-held portable wet/dry vacuum comprises a body having a first end and a second end, a suction nozzle located at the body first end, a cleaning fluid tank, a motor housing, and a dirty fluid tank. The cleaning fluid tank is selectively mounted on the motor housing. If desired, the cleaning fluid tank comprises a handle portion. At least a portion of the suction nozzle is of one piece with the cleaning fluid tank.
A siphon is located within the cleaning fluid tank. The siphon siphons cleaning fluid from the cleaning fluid tank for distribution onto a surface to be cleaned. A siphon actuator is connected to the siphon for operating the siphon. A spray tube is connected to the siphon for distributing cleaning solution onto the surface to be cleaned.
A dirty fluid tank is selectively mounted on the motor housing in spaced relation to the cleaning fluid tank. The dirty fluid tank further comprises a drain cap that covers an opening for draining the dirty fluid tank. If desired, the dirty fluid tank is wedge-shaped to elevate the motor housing above the suction nozzle to prevent liquid from entering the suction motor.
The motor housing preferably houses an air driven turbine along with a suction fan and motor assembly. An air passageway extends from the suction nozzle to the suction fan and motor. The turbine communicates with the air passageway. The housing comprises at least one air inlet to allow air to pass to the turbine. The brush is operably connected to the turbine. If desired, a gear train drivingly connects the turbine to the brush. A rotational axis of the brush is angled so that only a portion of the brush contacts a surface to be cleaned.
A valve is located in the air passageway which switches airflow between the turbine and the suction nozzle. A switch is located on the motor housing and is operably connected to the valve to control movement of the valve.
At least one air inlet is provided in a wall of the motor housing for allowing cooling air into the motor housing. The inlet is located on a plane spaced above a plane of the air passageway to prevent liquid from entering the motor.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved hand-held wet/dry vacuum.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a hand-held wet/dry vacuum that includes a turbine and a suction fan and motor within a single housing.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a hand-held wet/dry vacuum including an onboard cleaning fluid container which can be selectively separated from the remainder of the vacuum.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a hand-held wet/dry vacuum including a valve that switches airflow between the turbine in a first position and the suction nozzle in a second position. When the valve is in the first position, only the brush is actuated and no suction is drawn at the nozzle. When the valve is in the second position, the brush is inactivated and all of the airflow is directed to the suction nozzle, maximizing efficiency of the nozzle. In this position, the valve prevents liquid from entering the suction fan and motor, thus eliminating the need for a filter.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a hand-held wet/dry vacuum including a brush which is angled with respect to a surface to be cleaned to reduce wear on the brush and prevent over stressing the turbine and gear assembly.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a hand-held wet/dry vacuum including a cleaning fluid tank with an integrated siphon to siphon cleaning fluid from the bottom of the tank.
A still yet further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a hand-held wet/dry vacuum including a wedge-shaped dirty fluid tank to elevate a motor housing above a suction nozzle to prevent liquid from entering the turbine and the suction motor.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.